nitromefandomcom-20200223-history
Swindler series
The Swindler series consists of the two games: Swindler and Swindler 2. Series game Swindler Swindler is the first game of the series, released on February 21st 2012. First previewed as a short twelve second teaser on September 2nd of the previous year, Nitrome informed there fans on the status of the game on February 17th 2012, about five and a half months after the teaser's revealing. This game consists of 25 levels, introduces the orange and yellow goo, and the series's distinctive art. Swindler 2 Revealed on November 15th 2012, Nitrome announced that Swindler had received a sequel - titled Swindler 2. This sequel shows the change in the art and introduces how Swindler will be able to roll through levels. Series controls ]] In both Swindler games, the main character - Swindler - is controlled with the arrow keys. The and move Swindler left and right (respectively), while the and buttons move him up and down his rope (respectively). In the Nitrome Touchy version of the games, tilting the smartphone left or right will move the level in that direction. Pressing the ↑/↓ will advance Swindler down his line or move him up (respectively). Series gameplay In each level of the Swindler series, the main character will walk forward to the end of a platform, look down, then pull goo off his head in the form of a lasso, toss this rope onto a beam, then leap off the side. In each Swindler game, the player has to traverse the level by navigating Swindler through it. The and rotate the level, rotating the level far enough in one direction moving Swindler's rope. Placed throughout each level are jelly stars. Although not necessary to the completion of the level, collection all of them will give the player extra points. The player will also receive extra point for completing the level in the shortest amount of time and with the shortest route. The objective in each level is to get to the treasure chest at the end. Levels will require the player to sometimes use other objects in order to get to the goal. Introduced in Swindler 2 is Swindler's ability to detach from his rope and be rolled through levels, in a way similar to Roly Poly. Series enemies is an enemy in the Swindler series]] In the Swindler series, the enemies take the form of yellow or orange gooey creatures. Enemies that are yellow goo tend to be defensive, try to protect objects or attempt to harm the player in non-damaging ways that may result in the player sustaining damage. Enemies that are orange goo tend to be offensive, going our to attack the player and showing unique strategies (such as cord orange goo going down the player's cord, and inflatable orange goo following the player). Some goo enemies in the Swindler series look similar to orange enzymes or green enzymes from the Test Subject series, both series' enemies being drawn by the same pixel artist. Series main character :Main article: Swindler (character) Swindler is the main character of the Swindler series. Swindler appears as a gooey sphere with a visible mask and small hands. Swindler is moved through the level on his rope, having to twist Swindler's rope around blocks and such in order to navigate him to the end. Swindler 2 introduces the ability for Swindler to be detached from his rope and rolled through level, in a similar manner of rolling Poly through Roly Poly's levels. Series story Swindler has no real story; it is not revealed in the first game what Swindler's objective is. Series hazards Like enemies, the hazards in the Swindler games are mostly yellow and orange goo that are defensive. However, a mechanical hazardous object is introduced in the original Swindler game, being the only non-organic hazard introduced in the first game. Series compatibility Swindler 1 was released in Flash on February 22nd 2012, and released for Nitrome Touchy on October 31st 2012. Swindler 2 is yet to be released, but when it is released, it will become available for Nitrome Touchy immediately. Trivia *The Swindler series seems to incorporate elements from previous Nitrome series and expanding on them, notably elements from early Nitrome games. **Moving through the level with a rope attached to the player's back/head was first seen in Dangle, incarnated and used a few times in the Final Ninja series (although not as much as Swindler or Dangle), and again being used an expanded upon in Swindler. **Rolling the main character around a level via tilting the level is reminiscent of Roly Poly. Category:Series Category:Action games